Journey to Helms Deep
by milotic350's-killer
Summary: Lorarwin is not from this time but yet here she is in Middle-Earth. Now, she is adopted by Legolas as his sister and she is in love. Resting before Rohan makes it's way to Helms Deep she can't get over her feelings.  There are Lemons, beware!


**_Alright so here is my first ever Lemon. This one really is a lemon and it took me nearly a week to get the right mind set to be able to write this. Please give flames or good reviews, heck, review even if it's just to correct spelling. I would like everyone's opinion on this though since I've never written a full lemon before._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Lord of the Rings but I DO own Lorarwin and the random Rohan guard Reothen._**

**_*bows* Please read and enjoy and if anyone see's Milotic350 you are welcome to take away all of her virtual cookies. She's my friend and laughed when I told her I was writing this._**

* * *

><p><em>"This is speaking in Elvish"<em>

'This is people's thoughts'**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Journey to Helms Deep<strong>

Lorarwin stormed away from the men in the hall. All day they had been sitting there joking about how a woman couldn't fight. If she did then her only means of a weapon would be her body. "The fuckin sexists," Lorarwin yelled once she was clear of the entrance doors. She had slipped back into her normal speech rather than the talk of this time. Usually she could handle her temper better than this but everything that they were saying was getting on the last thread of nerves she had, "Pompous, sexist, egotistical males!"

Aragorn had silently followed the young woman out of the building. Aragorn would admit only to himself that he worried for the small girl who seemed so much like him. The only difference was that while Frodo was with them, she had been around him more and the ring had an effect on her, even if she had never seen it. Looking at the now worried guards he waved them inside, a silent gesture stating that he would keep watch while they go and enjoy themselves. Aragorn usually didn't care to put himself into something that had nothing to do with himself but he had promised to try and return her to her own time. That's right, Lorarwin was of another time. Her name was Christa before she decided that she would need a name that fit in with the time period. Aragorn's friend Legolas had taken it upon himself to name her and Legolas even went as far as to adopt her as his younger sister.

"Am I included in that?" Aragorn spoke quietly, leaning over her shoulder as he rested a hand on the pillar in front of her. Lorarwin shivered as she felt his warm breath make contact with the cold skin of her ears. She'd never allowed a man this close to her, not once and now there he was invading her space. Lorarwin rounded on the spot and glared at the ranger.

"Aragorn of Gondor you have no right to be sneaking up on me!" Lorarwin hissed. Her nose was mere centimeters from his own, showing how he was bent over the six inches to be eye level with her. Lorarwin tried to keep her breathing under control after seeing how close he was. 'What is he on about? He's not been this, human, since I met him those months ago.'

"Hmm, I didn't think it would be this easy though. You're a hard one to sneak up on and yet there you were with your mind somewhere else." Aragorn chuckled at the glare that grew at him. Taking a step back and standing to his full height, "anyway you did not answer my question, young ranger."

Lorarwin looked away with a small blush on her cheeks. 'Thank god its night and the torch lights don't reach over here.' Lorarwin turned around and faced the mountains outside Rohan once more. "No, not you," Lorarwin realized what she said, the person touch to those three words. "Not you, nor Legolas, nor Gimli and the hobbits… I wouldn't think of adding anyone from the fellowship into that category. Heck even Elrond and Haldir aren't in it."

Aragorn frowned, having liked her first answer better. Yes a small bit of his heart still longed for Arwin, his first love that left for the undying lands. Even before she left Aragorn couldn't and wouldn't put her through having her lover die. She, an elf, didn't even understand how he felt about his mortal immortality. This girl who stood before him though did. Though she came from another world and time altogether, she now had the same status as him. Time would hardly touch her with decay. The wind blew and her long brown locks flew over her shoulder, sending the scent of trees and strawberries wafting through the air. Her tunic and leggings flew against her skin, urging to leave the small form that they were forced to fit.

Once more Aragorn walked forward to the woman and this time he placed his hands on her shoulders. "They joke because they fear what will happen when we reach Helms deep. Do not take it to heart."

"I know Aragorn, but I'm done with it. They've kept me in my room since we got here yesterday and released Théoden from that spell. I felt so trapped. I need to move and stretch my limbs." It was so easy for her to talk in the common tongue with him and Legolas. Around them she didn't miss her family or friends and she was fine with talking how they did.

A sudden shudder ran up Aragorn's spine when she leaned back into his warmth. She had confided to the group in Moria that she despised the cold, because it brought back memories that she didn't want to remember. Another burst of wind flee threw the air as rain began to heavily fall. Aragorn pulled back and began walking into the building, believing Lorarwin was following his. "Come, we should get you inside before you catch cold."

A quiet laugh filled the landing that they stood on and Aragorn turned to watch in awe as Lorarwin start to dance in the rain. She laughed and smiled not caring about anything. Even one of her worries left her and she no longer felt the burden the ring had place upon her. For these few moments she was free.

"Umm, Mi'lord," two new guards came out and stood at the entrance. As the doors swung closed you could hear the laughs and shouts of those who were drunk. Aragorn looked at the man, his head was down and a slight tint of pink rested on his cheeks. "Mi'lord may wish to get Mi'lady into her room sire."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, 'there's no reason she should be kept inside.' Turning back to watch Lorarwin dance some more Aragorn noticed why the guard suggested such a thing. The 24 year old woman was wearing a white tunic. The thin material clung to her body and showed nearly everything to the men. Aragorn took his cloak off and swung it onto Lorarwin's shoulders, covering a good portion of her but not everything. "Come on little lady. It's time to go in." Aragorn pulled her into his arms, one around her shoulders and the other under her knees. Thankfully what wasn't covered was now hidden by his larger body. Walking towards the main doors the same guard held a hand out to stop them.

"It might be best to just take the lady threw the servants entrance around the corner. We have no wish to tarnish the lady or your reputation."

"Aragorn nodded and did as told, taking her through the servant's entrance. Lorarwin had a room and floor to herself. Eowyn slept near the healing house so as to be closer to the wounded so there were no other noble ladies to share the area Lorarwin slept in. 'I hope she isn't lonely.'

"Aragorn," Lorarwin whispered as she was put down. "Stay please? Just for a little while." Aragorn nodded his head and turned around for her to change. When he felt a small tap on his shoulder he turned back to face Lorarwin dressed now in only one of his tunics that he'd lent her earlier in their journey. A tunic much too large, "we never talk very much, would you mind telling me a story about your travels?"

'Yes,' Aragorn decided looking down into those big light blue eyes. 'Yes I do mind.' Aragorn had already been tempted a few times to just grab hold of her and never let go. The look of her though in one of his tunics crossed the line for him.

"Aragorn?" Lorarwin stood onto her tippy toes and began waving a hand in front of the ranger's face. He was so still that it began to worry her. 'Oh come off it Christa. You know very well why he's just standing there like this.' Lorarwin pushed the thought away.

Well she tried to push the thought away until she was suddenly pulled against Aragorn's chest. "Sorry," Aragorn muttered into her ear. Before Lorarwin could even ask what he was sorry for she felt his lips on hers.

'Fool! Let go of her before you really regret something.' Aragorn's mind told him. With regret and a lot of will power Aragorn pulled back. "Sorry," he repeated, turning his head away.

"Oh screw it," Lorarwin muttered. Grabbing Aragorn's face she turned him back towards her and crushed her lips against his. 'Yeah yeah I like him. Have for awhile now. Ever since we were on our second day in Moria.'

Gently Aragorn's arms wrapped around Lorarwin's small waist, pulling her closer to him. "I should… go," Aragorn stated when they separated from the kiss, only to pull her into another. Over and over again this would happen. One of them would say something but force the other back into the sweet bliss that they found.

Aragorn nipped at her bottom lip. Lorarwin, these being her first kisses, gasped. Aragorn took this moment to slip his tongue into her open mouth. Lorarwin hissed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, if that were even possible, and tilted her head to allow for a better angle. Aragorn slide his right hand up, pulling the tunic she was wearing upwards. As his fingers caressed the skin of her back she pulled away panting, "The door, Aragorn." Aragorn leaned forward to capture her lips again but she leaned out of the way and reached behind him to close the door.

Taking the chance Aragorn took the skin of her neck between his teeth. Lorarwin shivered and yelped, her fingers slipping on the latch. The bite on her neck pained her but the feel of the man's tongue on her neck cooled it down. Again he bit down on her tender skin then switched to licking the bruise that was forming. Each time that he did this her small form tensed up. After the fourth time her knees shook and she could hardly hold herself up. If it wasn't for Aragorn's arms around her she would have fallen.

Leaving the latch as it was, she started to tug at Aragorn's shirt. When she finally got the thing out from inside his belt and could lift it over his head she had to pull back. This action received a slight, well growl you could say, from his lips. Lorarwin chuckled and helped him remove the cloth, tossing it to the side. Once more Aragorn captured Lorarwin's lips, exploring the confides of her mouth. Gaining a little confidence Lorarwin slipped her own tongue past Aragorn's and into his mouth.

Their tongues dueled for dominance, neither relenting. 'If she's half as good with a sword as she is her tongue then I fear for any orc in her path.' Lorarwin ran a hand down Aragorn's spine and brought it to his chest. Slowly she moved upward, feeling each and every well developed muscle. Aragorn pulled away panting. Lorarwin's lips were red and her neck now had four decent size bruises. Smirking Aragorn's hands traveled over her bare back.

'Sneaky bastard, when did he get that tunic off?' wrapping both of his arms around her waist Aragorn lifted her small figure off of the ground. Seeing no other form of stability she moved her legs around his waist, hooking them together at the ankles. Aragorn stepped forward and they both went tumbling down onto the bed.

A knock on the door was ignored as tongues began a battle once more. Aragorn's hands roamed in places that had never once been touched by another while shy timid hands belonging to Lorarwin tangled into his messy hair. Another knock and the door to the room opened. "Lorarwin, Théoden has sent me to get you. Do you know where Aragorn…" Legolas paused in the doorway, his eyes slightly widened.

The two on the bed whipped their heads up at the sound of their friend's voice. "Well, I'll just tell Théoden that you're sleeping." Turning Legolas stopped before fully shutting the door. "We'll talk later." Closing the door Legolas used a key he'd gotten from Eowyn to lock it. Of course she still didn't know that he had snatched it out of her truck while she talked with Aragorn early that day. 'Heck I don't even think Aragorn saw me take them.'

Walking down the halls Legolas made his way to the dinning hall where he'd say that Aragorn had gone to bed and Lorarwin had caught cold. The guards at the front door had been the ones to tell him what happened earlier. They would be his witnesses, at least for Lorarwin.

Aragorn chuckled as he looked down at a blushing Lorarwin. "That wasn't expected." Lorarwin shook her head and muttered something. "What was that young ranger?" he caught a mutter about a door and a latch.

Wanting to get revenge Lorarwin sat up a little and bite down on Aragorn's ear, tugging it with her teeth before kissing his Adam's apple. Aragorn let out a small moan and brought one of his hands up to cup her breast. Both of them were done with the teases and small gestures. Lorarwin caught Aragorn's lips with her own and moved her hands down and unlaced his leggings. 'Oh thank you for him not having a belt today…. Wait where is his sword? He never leaves that anywhere.'

"Aragorn, where'd your sword go? I could have sworn you had it on you during the celebration." Lorarwin looked at the man; her eyes filled with lust but something else as well, something that shown back at her in Aragorn's eyes.

"I had Eowyn bring it to the sword-smith before I went looking for you…" Aragorn looked at the pain that flashed through Lorarwin's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"She cares for you Aragorn, but you don't see it."

Aragorn slipped a finger under the younger woman's chin and leaned down to gently kiss her, sweet and filled with emotion. Aragorn leaned his forehead against her forehead, their noses touching. "Then it is her heart that will be broken if she can not see that mine belongs to another."

Lorarwin raised an eyebrow, "and does the same go for me?"

"No," Aragorn huskily answered before once more claiming her plump lips with his. Aragorn rocked his hips forward and grinded against Lorarwin. Lorarwin groaned as she felt hardness against her inner thigh. The motion unconsciously moved her hips to buck up against him.

"Hmmm, ah," hips rocked against each other, friction sending heat through tangled bodies. Lorarwin pulled Aragorn's leggings down only to growl in frustration when Aragorn's boots got in the way. Sitting up Aragorn pulled his boots off as well as his leggings.

Using his right hand Aragorn cradled Lorarwin's neck, leaning down he gently brought his left hand to her thigh and traced circles with the pad of his thumb. Lorarwin bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Not there, I'm ticklish." A gleam of a smirk graced Aragorn's lips as he used his other fingers to tickle her.

"This will hurt," Lorarwin nodded, having heard plenty from those in her time and in classes. She knew that a woman's first time would cause pain but she also knew that it could result in pleasure by the end. Aragorn ran a finger over the lips in between her legs. He slowly slipped a finger inside her and captured her lips to keep her from crying out. It didn't hurt so much as it was uncomfortable. The feel of something foreign inside of her made Lorarwin twist her hips. "Relax," Aragorn whispered in her ear, "relax your body Lorarwin."

The calm effect that Aragorn's voice had over her had Lorarwin's body relaxing muscle by muscle. When he felt Lorarwin stop wiggling underneath him he moved his finger around. "That feels… weird, Aragorn." Lorarwin whined, still not quite used to this new feeling. Bending his finger Aragorn felt Lorarwin stiffen and moan. He did this once more only to get the same effect. Aragorn slowly slid another finger into her folds and made scissoring motions to stretch her.

Lorarwin's left hand dug into the skin on Aragorn's back as her right gripped his soft locks. She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a searing and tongue filled kiss to try and stop the moan that came when he pulled his teasing fingers from her body. Aragorn reached down to Lorarwin's thigh and ran his hand down her leg. Pulling it upward Lorarwin understood and rewrapped her legs around his waist, "last chance young ranger."

Lorarwin shivered at Aragorn's nickname for her. She always found it cute how she was the only one he'd call anything but the proper name and yet, she felt relieved to know that. Nodding slowly Lorarwin smiled up at the Aragorn, "I'm ready." Aragorn smiled and cupped Lorarwin's cheek with one of his large hands. The two rangers leaned towards each other and shared a gentle kiss as Aragorn slowly slid inside of her. Tears pricked at the tips of Lorarwin's eyes and she tried to relax her body again.

Pulling out just as slowly Aragorn kept this steady pace to allow Lorarwin to get used to it, he froze farther movement when he brushed against her barrier and Lorarwin gave a small cry of pain. "Shhh, it's alright." Aragorn kissed Lorarwin again and started whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "Take my hand," Lorarwin opened her eyes to look at Aragorn with a raised eyebrow. "Take my hand and when it hurts the most, squeeze." Removing her left hand from his back Lorarwin joined her fingers with his right hand.

Pushing forward Aragorn broke the barrier and held still. "Ahhh," Lorarwin cried out in pain, tears running down her cheeks. It felt like she was being torn in two from the inside. Like someone was trying to rip her open without killing her first. Pain etched itself in her heart and soul as she tried and tried to rid herself of this feeling. Aragorn flinched as Lorarwin's grip on his hand tightened to painful, but he pushed through that brief moment of pain and kissed her tears away. It seemed like several minutes before Lorarwin moved her hips to let Aragorn know that he could continue.

Taking slow motions Aragorn pulled and pushed sending shocks of pain through Lorarwin but with each movement there was a small bit of pleasure there. Taking each other's lips again Aragorn pushed a little deeper and Lorarwin moaned into his mouth. Her legs tightened a little as Aragorn pushed deeper still and hit that bundle of nerves deep inside of her. Panting Lorarwin pulled from the kiss and tried to gather her breath again. Aragorn continued to push in and out, aiming for that small bundle, as he took Lorarwin's neck in a kiss. He sucked on the spot right over her pulse. Sweat glistened on both of their bodies and they continued their ministrations.

As Aragorn felt her walls tighten around him he pushed as far inside of her as he could. Lorarwin's legs tightened, her toes curled and she gripped Aragorn's hand as her climax rolled over her. Aragorn wasn't far behind her as his name rolled off of Lorarwin's abused lips. Withdrawing from inside her Aragorn lay down on his side and wrapped an arm around Lorarwin's small waist, pulling her closer. Sighing contently they calmly fell asleep in each other's sweaty hold.

The sun was just coming through the curtains as Aragorn opened his eyes expecting to see his lover at his side. When he saw nothing he sat up and looked around, the large room was empty of all except him. The door into a bathing chamber opened and Lorarwin slipped out dressed. Aragorn's eyes wandered over her form. She wore one of Legolas's spare traveling tunics and breeches. On her feet were the same boots she's wore since they met. Her dark green cloak was placed over her shoulders. She looked clean and shinning, her brown locks lose around her. "Its past sunrise Aragorn, you slept in."

She walked over to the bed and leaned down, kissing him sweetly. "We make for Helms deep in but a few hours. There's warm water waiting for you and I already set out your spare traveling clothes." Kissing him once more Lorarwin pulled away and finished moving around the room, packing what little they had. Aragorn sighed, stood from the bed and went to bathe.

When Aragorn was done he joined everyone in the dinning hall for a meal before they set out. Taking the only seat available, Aragorn sat between Théoden and Gimli. "There you are Aragorn; we were just talking about the celebrations last night." Théoden looked at Aragorn while they ate, "where did you wander to?"

"Bed sire," Aragorn took a sip a drink Eowyn set in front of him to try and stop himself from choking. "It has been a long journey so far and I had wished to rest."

Théoden nodded and turned to Lorarwin, "I heard you were ill child, how fair you now?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Legolas who calmly smiled at his friend, a hint of humor in his eyes. 'Ahh, I see now my friend.' Aragorn turned back to his meal.

"Well now Mi'lord. You see I was foolish to have stormed out into a storm when your soldiers decided I couldn't fight." Multiple people in the room seemed to flinch as those in the Fellowship sent glares in their directions. They were family on this quest and to have others speak ill of one of them didn't bode well with any of them. "I see now though that I will just have to wait until we reach Helms deep to prove that I am more than just a female." Lorarwin smiled as she caught Aragorn's eyes with her own.

Legolas leaned over to whisper something in Lorarwin's ears that caused her cheeks to quickly heat up. She forced an elbow back into Legolas's side before standing and going to prepare the Fellowship's horses for the trip. The first part of the trip to Helms deep was quiet except for people's talking. No one really seemed to think of themselves in danger, though some of the soldiers were tense. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were on guard but didn't really show it.

Aragorn calmly lead his horse next to Théoden's, talking to the King of Rohan. Gimli was making everyone laugh at his attempt to keep their other horse going in a straight line while not falling off. Legolas walked next to Lorarwin who was watching Eowyn watch Aragorn. "You do not have to worry about her," Legolas stated, seeing where her sight was focused on.

"I know, but I'm human, I can't help but feel this way." Lorarwin smiled at her 'brother' and laughed as she watched Gimli fall off the horse from the corner of her eyes. "This is so different from what has happened to us so far. It's like the calm before the storm."

"That's exactly what it is Lorarwin," Legolas turned to her. "Théoden doesn't see that once we reach Helms deep, it might be many of these people's final resting place. Sauron's armies are moving and it doesn't help that Saruman is helping him." Seeing Lorarwin's eyes move onto Aragorn Legolas smiled and pushed her forward, "go up there."

Lorarwin didn't have to be told twice. She quickly walked past Eowyn and joined Théoden and Aragorn. Her fingers brushed Aragorn's as he turned to look at her. He leaned down slightly as though to kiss her when Legolas ran between then to go and stand on a hill nearby. Aragorn sighed as the moment was ruined, though Lorarwin laughed, feeling that Legolas had done that on purpose.

Two of Théoden's guards continued over the hill ahead of the rest of the people. A few moments later shouts could be heard in the direction that the guards had gone. Lorarwin watched as Legolas disappeared from sight, Aragorn raced up the hillside. "A scout," Legolas called to Aragorn. Aragorn turned and raced back down the hill.

"What is it," Théoden asked, having gotten on his horse and riding over to Aragorn. "What do you see?"

"Wargs; we're under attack." Panic broke lose among the people. Aragorn mounted his horse and Lorarwin climbed up after him. Soldiers helped Gimli back onto his horse, which he still was unable to control, as Théoden shouted orders. Lorarwin watched as Théoden had words with Eowyn, leaving her to get the people safely to Helms deep. As Aragorn turned our horse around she could see Legolas standing upon boulders seeing something that she and the others could not from this angle.

We rushed over the hill; of course Legolas had to show off when he mounted the horse in full gallop as though it were nothing. Arrows from Legolas and Lorarwin hit there marks as everyone charged into the battle head on. Soldiers were knocked off their horses along with orcs off of their Wargs. I couldn't see what was going on with Legolas and Gimli but I did hear Gimli's yell of "that counts as mine!"

It was when Aragorn turned the horse that Lorarwin saw Gimli under a stack of bodies and a warg about to strike. Aragorn charged forward, snatched a spear from a body and threw it at the warg, adding yet another corpse to Gimli's load. Lorarwin was dealing with a pesky orc that decided to attack from the right. Stabbing him with her sword she heard a growl before she and Aragorn were forced to the ground by a rider less warg. Both rangers faced opposite directions as the warg charged again. Lorarwin moved to the side, sensing Aragorn no longer behind her and ran her sword into the beast's belly.

Gimli stood beside Lorarwin and finished the warg off with a strong swing from his ax. They both stood and watched the ending of the fight, Rohan's soldier's had won. "Aragorn we won…" Lorarwin couldn't see her friend and lover anywhere.

"Aragorn," Legolas called, coming up onto the hill they stood on. Gimli started to look around as well.

"Aragorn," Gimli yelled. Everyone now was looking around for the missing ranger as Legolas and Lorarwin continued walking towards the edge. Chuckling pulled Legolas from his thoughts and he walked back to a dying orc. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli growled his ax to the orc's throat.

"He's," the orc coughed, "dead." The orc laughed, but his throat was filled with blood so it wasn't very load. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas knelt and grabbed the orc by its armor as Lorarwin started to slowly back away, "you lie." More choked laughter could be heard before the orc died. Legolas reached forward and grabbed what was in the orc's hand. It was a small blue crystal tear drop on a silver mithril chain. It was a gift that Lorarwin had placed around Aragorn's neck while he slept last night, a gift from Lorarwin's real mother. Lady Galadriel had a new chain made when the leather strap that it originally had broke.

Legolas's eyes drifted to Lorarwin before turning to the ground. Sealing his resolve Legolas stood and the three of them rushed to the cliff's edge where Théoden stood, looking down into the river below. Nothing was there but the rushing water. Théoden turned to one of his soldiers; "get the wounded on horses, the wolves of Isengard will return," Théoden sheathed his sword. "Leave the dead." Legolas looked at Théoden, his eyes filled with confusion, pain and a little betrayal. Théoden placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder, "come." With that the King walked off wit one last look at the river below. Gimli and Legolas continued to stare at the river below them. Reaching over Lorarwin took hold of Legolas's arm.

Seeing the tears in his 'little sister's' eyes Legolas wrapped the arm with his bow around her shoulders and let her cry into his chest. He looked down at the necklace he held. The ride to Helms deep was quiet and filled with tears for Lorarwin. The horse that she and Aragorn had shared was missing so she took up a place behind one of the soldiers of Rohan; allowing Gimli to continue is place behind Legolas. Her tears were gone by the time they rode through the gates of Helms deep and she had wiped away the tear tracks left on her bloodied face.

"So few, so few of you have returned." Eowyn voice flew through Lorarwin as though it were the wind. It hurt to hear those words. Another soldier placed a hand on Lorarwin's arm and she looked down, this was Reothen (decided that the guard needed a name *smiles*), the Rohan guard that had told Aragorn that she should be brought inside during the storm.

"Mi'lady, come, we must get you inside." Reothen helped Lorarwin down from the horse she was on so the other soldier could dismount as well. Legolas quickly went to Lorarwin's side when he saw that her legs could not keep her standing.

"I'll take her," Legolas told Reothen. "Come now Lorarwin, hold on." Legolas lifted the young woman into his arms and walked up the stairs. She heard Gimli report about Aragorn's fall to Eowyn and it caused Lorarwin's tears to start again. 'it hurts to hear that from someone other than a dying orc.' "Shh, it's going to be alright." Legolas whispered as they entered Helms deep's large hall.

Legolas stood in front of the doors leading to the hall after leaving Lorarwin within. She was in shock and no one could get through to her. Théoden was tending to her wounds and trying to console the woman into eating. When Legolas saw Aragorn walking towards him he didn't waver and stood before the man, stopping him from moving any farther. "_You__'__re __late,__"_ Legolas looked the man over, "you look terrible."

Both men laughed lightly as they clasped an arm onto the other's shoulder. Legolas reached down and placed Lorarwin's necklace into Aragorn's palm. Aragorn looked at the elf and they shared a smile. "_Thank __you,__"_ moving to the side Aragorn entered the hall, the necklace resting on his proper place around his neck.

Lorarwin didn't look up at the doors opening. She didn't even notice Aragorn glance over at her, nor did she hear the talk that followed. Bits and pieces about orcs and Isengard reached her brain but not who spoke those words. Still in shock she could do nothing but stare that the table before her.

When the doors opened and closed once again to signal that Théoden had left with his guards Legolas walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "_Come __my __sister. __Look __around __you._" Looking up at Legolas she caught his smile and turned her head slowly to the left. Standing there staring at her was Aragorn, her King, her comrade, her friend, and her lover, "_go __to __him._" Legolas whispered into her ear. Standing on shaking limbs Lorarwin walked forward. Legolas calmly walked to Gimli and took his shoulder in hand, leading him out of the room and standing guard outside.

"What's going on with those two?" Gimli asked, still not knowing what anyone but Legolas, Lorarwin and Aragorn knew.

"Something that will be explained after we win this battle. But first, leave them to themselves. After all, it is not every day that the dead come back to their loved ones." Legolas looked at the door and smiled before facing forward again.

Inside Lorarwin carefully walked over to Aragorn and timidly touched his stubbly cheek. "Are you real?"

_"__As __real __as __can __be,__"_ Aragorn lifted a now crying Lorarwin into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Pulling back Aragorn flinched as Lorarwin punch him hard in the gut.

"You insufferable man! You go and get yourself thrown off a cliff and that's all that you can say when you show up here alive?" Lorarwin turned on the spot and walked out of the door, Aragorn followed after with a smile on his face. "Legolas, care to explain what is going on while we prepare for battle? If I'm around Aragorn right now I may just kill him."

Laughing Legolas nodded and glanced back at Aragorn who waved him off. Everything would be fine again once this battle was over and Lorarwin had vented her anger out on a few hundred Uruk-Hai. After this battle, Aragorn would make sure to thoroughly make sure that every inch of her was unharmed. Of course Lorarwin was thinking along the same lines as her lover, but for now she was back to her old self and ready for a night filled with orc screams.


End file.
